


To Cas, from Dean (or, 'I Hate the Way I Love You')

by supernaturallylost



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found in a trash can in a hotel in Chicago after Castiel betrayed the Winchesters and Dean decided it was time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cas, from Dean (or, 'I Hate the Way I Love You')

Dear Cas,

What I hate that I love about you:  
• The way you smiled when I didn’t realize I’d made a joke.  
• The way you laughed when I was angry and made me smile in spite of the annoyance.  
• The way you grew out your hair while I was away.  
• The way you carried on the good fight when you were hardly able to stand on your own.  
• The way you called me out on my bullshit.  
• The way you always left me the last piece of pie.  
• The way you treated me when I treated myself like shit.  
• The way you loved me when I hated myself.  
• The way you helped me find my way when I was lost.  
• The way you grinned when I said clichés to you.  
• The way you ignored the double meanings I gave to you.  
• The way you clearly outlined what your expectations were.  
• The way you cried when your favorite TV show ended.

  
And finally,

  
• The way you insist on watching everything with the subtitles on, even though it drives me crazy and you have perfectly good hearing, and even though I once asked you not to because they made my head hurt, and even though you once admitted that they make it harder to watch the show, and even though you once paused a TV show when the words “I love you” came up.

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Leave comments if you have them!
> 
> [Dedicated to her.]


End file.
